Datenshi
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: La creía muerta... Y ella creía estarlo... la abandonó en el infierno y eso la cambio... no quedaba nada de su antigua yo... lo único que deseaba ahora era Venganza... contra él contra Konoha contra el mundo que le dio la espalda... Y él la quería de regreso... ¿Qué podría más el dolor de una mujer herida o el amor de un hombre con el corazón roto?


**_Nuevo fic la verdad es que este es el primer Dark!Fic y sinceramente tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este... aun así espero que me tengan paciencia porque las escenas gore y el lemon tardaran en llegar pues no soy muy buena para escribir este tipo de situaciones de la noche a la mañana._**

**_En este fanfic no habrá parejas al menos por ahora... y si llegara a ocurrir lo más probable es que sean muy crack en fin..._**

**_Disfruten este primer capitulo... solo disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Renacimiento_**

Camine lentamente por los cuerpos sin vida, yo misma estaba manchada con su sangre, pero no importaba eso ni nada más. Había salido del infierno hacia solo algunos meses y lo cierto es que ya no había nada de mí, era solo un contenedor de odio y resentimiento.

Verifique por ultima vez que todos estuvieran muertos, una vez me termine de cerciorarme me dispuse a irme pero algo me detuvo. Vire la mirada hacía atrás sobre mi hombro y pude verlo nuevamente aunque para mi sorpresa no había nervios ni altos latidos, eso provoco en mi una sonrisa melancólica, él representaba todo lo que soñé y perdí aquel día.

Estaba ahí sin decir ni una palabra, pero su mirada me dejaba ver tristeza, alegría y un leve deje de temor, tenía que irme pero mi propio resentimiento me lo impidió quería ir y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Camine pausadamente dejándole ver mi cambio, quería que mi imagen se quedara grabada en su mente hasta que yo misma decidiera quitarle la vida.

Porque él me había abandonado, justo cuando más lo necesite, él y konoha verían lo que una autentica Vengadora puede hacer, yo no sería como el Uchiha, yo no me detendría ni aunque mis seres queridos regresaran, ni aunque ellos mismos fueran mandados a detenerme, los mataría y seguiría hasta aquella arrasar esa villa maldita.

— No deberías estar aquí — le dije fríamente, esperando que su congelamiento fuese temporal, ya que no podía quedarme.

— Estas viva — susurro incrédulo ante mí.

— Eso parece. — conteste un tanto ida pues no me parecía estar viva, vida es lo que deje atrás.

— Te he extrañado mucho. — Me dijo afligido, lo cual solo hizo que mis deseos de matarlo salieran a la luz.

— Lárgate. — Dije con igual tono de voz, hice el ademan de irme pero me detuvo.

— Onegai no te vallas… mi ángel. — Con esas palabras mi furia se avivo, mi mano tembló en busca de un arma pero no pareció notarlo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme con ese maldito nombre! — Grite furiosa, no tenía derecho de llamarme así después de todo lo que ocurrió. Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia él y golpearlo hasta partirle el cráneo y ver su cadáver pero me contuve… Eso sería demasiado fácil… ¡Debía sufrir hasta desear su propia muerte! Solo así lo disfrutaría.

— ¡Pero…! — El impacto de mi mano contra su mejilla logro detener sus palabras, estaba asombrado y consternado era evidente y yo no pude evitar fruncir más el ceño.

— Tu ángel murió, grábatelo bien… mi única razón para seguir en este mundo es venganza… venganza contra tu aldea… así que ten cuidado Rokudaime— Tome un kunai amenazando su cuello, sabía que podía quitármelo en cualquier momento pero solo esperaba convencerlo.

— ¿Por qué?. — Comenzó a temblar con la mirada baja, no lo creía y yo simplemente me retire, no pensé en nada más ya había permanecido lo suficiente y había hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

— Será mejor que te vallas. — Le dije para luego marcharme, no venía solo y era cuestión de tiempo para que sus compañeros llegaran y yo no necesitaba una pelea.

* * *

Me quede viendo el lugar donde había estado, no podía creer lo que vi… era como si la historia volviera a repetirse pero con otros personajes.

Mi ángel ahora estaba hundida en la oscuridad y lo peor es que no sabía porque… la creía muerta hacia solo unos minutos y ahora estaba viva pero no como antes.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro… voltee y me encontré con la mirada de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Estas bien Dobe? — Me pregunto serio pero podía notar su preocupación, lo había visto todo y ahora sabía que estaba mal.

— Era ella ¿no? — No necesitaba que me lo dijera pero no pude evitar preguntar, estaba tan confundido que no sabía como reaccionar.

— Ya cerró los ojos. — Su voz sonó casi vacía y por ello entendí el significado…

Mi ángel estaba absorta en la oscuridad de la venganza.

* * *

**_Eso es todo espero y les guste esta nueva loca idea mía... si es así dejen un review se los agradecere con todo el alma :)_**

**_Sayo! :3_**


End file.
